Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF) is an entity within an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) of 3GPP compliant mobile networks. Generally, ANDSF assists User Equipment (UE) in the discovery and selection of non-3GPP access networks, such as Wi-fi, or WIMAX, for example, that can be used for data communications in addition to 3GPP access networks (such as HSPA or LTE). ANDSF also provides the UE with rules policing the connection to these networks, such as Inter-System Routing Policies (ISRP), via a management object (MO). For example, various policies provided to the UE are designed to manage UE's inter-radio access technology (RAT) access selection and mobility, including on a per-flow basis. The ISRP provide the capability to identify traffic based on types of information, including extrinsic information available to the UE, such as the APN, and IP packet header information (e.g., transport protocol, destination port, and destination IP address).